A Shy Rainbow
by Cloudline Dasher
Summary: Once Fluttershy realizes her cutie mark has to do with animals, she wishes to move to Ponyville. However with things stopping her, she starts to lose hope, happiness being sapped from her life. However, Rainbow Dash decides otherwise and does everything in her power to make her smile again.


Cloudline Short Productions

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: N/A

Chapter One: A Shy Rainbow

It's been months since I got my cutie mark as well as my friend Fluttershy. Come to think of it, it was the same exact day. I was standing up for her honor, beat some punks in a race, and performed a sonic rainboom. It was also the day Fluttershy stopped smiling. I had heard that she fell from Cloudsdale that day, and found her special talent was animals, but her parents refused to move to Ponyville. I can't much blame her, I don't feel much like smiling either. Everypony says my sonic rainboom was a fluke, and a mistake. Some sort of rainbow factory accident which ended up in an explosion. I knew better though, but that doesn't stop ponies from picking on me. Not that I've ever had a problem with bullies before then.

Suddenly, I noticed Fluttershy in the distance, her mother leading her to the cloud park. Her mother was soon gone, and there sat Fluttershy with her nose downcast. I trotted my way over, "Hey Shy, how ya doin?" Nothing...

She wouldn't even reply to me anymore, her best and probably only friend, "Ya know Shy, I stand up for you all the time, you could at least talk to me!" Still nothing...

The creamy yellow mare just glanced up at me, before lowering her gaze back down at her hooves. Sighing, I finally consider giving up, but that is quickly forgotten, '_Me?! Give up!? I never give up on a friend!'_

Out in the distance, I could hear a faint sound, "Ice cream~! Shy, wait here a sec! I'll get you smiling in no time!" and off I went, leaving a trail of rainbow in my wake.

I skidded to a halt at the hooves of a tall white pegasus mare, her mane a chocolate brown, "Hello there, would you like some ice cream?"

"Sure would! Two ice cream bowls, one vanilla, one strawberry please!" I beamed happily, knowing for a fact that vanilla was Fluttershy's favorite.

"Two bits please." The mare smiled, and I eagerly pulled the bits from seemingly no where and hoofing them over.

The mare hoofed over the ice cream and I balanced them on my forehooves, which was no problem for somepony as awesome as me. I turned on my rear hoof, darting back to where Fluttershy was. I skidded to a halt when I saw a familiar pony standing over Fluttershy. My little yellow buddy lay curled up, her hooves trying desperately to protect her face. I sat the bowls down on the cloud, before flying over, "Leave her alone!"

"Oh hello Rainbow Crash, come to protect your little marefriend?" The colt snickered.

"At least I could get a marefriend if I wanted too!" I hissed, flaring my wings out.

I could see him look past me and too the bowls of ice cream, "Heh, you really are filly foolers huh? Buying your little marefriend ice cream, huh Rainbow Crash?"

"You're asking for it, Dumb Bell!" I yelled, stepping close enough that my nose almost touched his.

"Heh, maybe I should tell on you for what you and Fluttershy are up too!" Dumb bell grinned as he flared his wings.

"And what would that be?" I asked, merely to try and put him off. I knew he was as smart as he was fast, and that was saying something.

"Just like the name, you both are filly foolers, you are fooling with a filly Crash." Dumb Bell snickered as he continued, "But Crash, I didn't expect you to pick such a slut!"

A tinge of red blurred my vision, my wings stiffened, and I took a step forward, "What did you say?!"

Taking his own step forward, Dumb Bell's nose was barely touching mine when he just grinned, "You're marefriend is a slut, Cra-"

He was silenced as my forehoof collided with his jaw. He growled as he got up, "Little brat, you'll pay for that!"

"Rainbow's patented forehoof punch!" I yelled out, but instead I turned around, bucking him once more in the jaw, but with my rear hooves.

Dumb Bell went flying, and it even took him several moments to scramble to his hooves, "No fair! You cheated, you said forehooves!"

"It's a figure of speech!" I took a step toward him, rolling my eyes. He was about to get back up and walk toward me, but I just flared my wings and stepped toward him..

"Mommy!" Dumb Bell screamed out, taking off into the distance, "Rainbow Dash is being mean to me!"

My grin quickly faded as I turned to Fluttershy, noticing her eye slightly black, "Shy..." I stated in a soft tone, extending a hoof to help her up. Fluttershy took my hoof, and I helped her up.

Glancing over to the ice cream bowls, I notice both were tipped over and melting through the clouds. I just sighed as I turned back to Fluttershy, "Hey, how bout we go to my house? Mom is making curry today, I'll make sure to call your mom and let her know where you are, when we get there."

Fluttershy merely nodded, and I turned around. Glancing back just to make sure she was actually following. We got a few cloud blocks down the street completely made of clouds, looking over at my silent yellow friend. I let out a silent sigh, just about sick and tired of her lifeless pokerface, mainly due to the fact I had no power over the matter. I looked her over, the black eye already slightly starting to fade. I stopped on the spot, an idea coming to mind. Fluttershy looked to me confused, wondering why I stopped, but didn't say anything.

Shooting her a sly smile as I decided to resort to force, "Take that!"

I shove the tips of my hooves in the corner's of Shy's mouth and pull up. She only blinks at me in surprise.

"C'mon, it's called a smile. Try it for once!" I say, pursing my lips as I look at her.

But all she does is drop her head, not that I had much hope of a response. Better to try something than just to let her wallow in self pity. I let out a sigh as I released her mouth. I force myself not to let out a whimper as I spoke, "You know, if you would just try to smile, even just for fun, you might cheer yourself up for real."

Letting out a sigh, and turning for my house, I start to wonder, '_why do I even bother? Psh! Because she's my friend! I never leave a friend hanging!'_ I blinked as realization hit me, '_what if I'm just agitating her? Maybe I should just leave her alone about it?'_

Snapping back to reality, I glance back to notice that she's still following but having trouble keeping up. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm much stronger than her. I can easily leave her behind without meaning too. I slow down to a crawl and she eagerly trots back up to me. It's such a small gesture, but her eagerness to follow me sends a small warmth in my chest. It's the strangest thing, it's like all the awkwardness just vanished all of a sudden.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

The next day I'm walking in the park with Fluttershy as we usually do. I glance up ahead and for a second I think I see Dumb Bell, but I look again and it looks like him, only three times the size. Then I hear, "There she is! There is the tramp that beat me up!"

"But she's just a runt, how can you lose to a filly like that?" The larger stallion stated, glancing over to Dumb Bell.

"But Dumb Ringer, she plays dirty, and plus, shouldn't you be avenging your brother? It makes you look weak too..." Dumb Bell pouted, looking up to his older brother.

I looked the larger stallion over, he looked exactly like Dumb Bell, but just larger, and his cutie mark was of large work out equipment. I pursed my lips as I angrily stated, "Dirty? It's called using your mind, try working that muscle out instead?"

Dumb Ringer turned his gaze to me, his eye brows furrowing down in anger, "Little tramp, maybe I should teach little fillies some manners!"

My eyes went wide as I took a step back. Normally I wouldn't hesitate jumping into a fight with a pony picking on a friend or myself, but this one, I chose this fight. All I needed to do was keep my mouth closed. Especially with a stallion at least two sizes my size. I glance about, looking for an escape path. I could always take to the sky, but how much of a chance would I have with Fluttershy? I couldn't just leave her. My heart skipped a beat as Fluttershy stepped in front of me, her expression filled with determination, but being as close as I was to her, I could clearly see the fear behind her expression.

"Shy, let's just run, we can't fight them." I say as I grab hold of her forehoof, but she just pulls from my grasp, eying the large stallion.

"Just get out of the way." Dumb Ringer commanded, stepping closer.

Fluttershy shook her head, standing on her rear hooves, trying to prevent him from getting to me.

"As you wish." Dumb Ringer frowned as he punched Fluttershy, sending her into a nearby cloud wall.

"Fluttershy!" I looked to her in shock, but red once again tinged my vision, flying in the air to try and buck the stallion in the face. My eyes went wide as he pinned me to the ground.

I see him glance down between my hind legs, and my heart skips a beat. Lust filled the stallion's eyes as he stated, "Maybe if you ask real nicely, I will let you go. Show me you have manners and say you're sorry to my brother while you're at it."

"Scum like you two don't deserve manners!" I hissed, struggling against his hooves, but try as I might, it was like trying to wrestle an earth pony.

"Very well then." Dumb Ringer grinned, running the tip of his wing up my inner thigh. I winced as I tried desperately to move.

"I knew you'd try to take it all the way big brother!" Dumb Bell grinned, his eyes filled with the same lust.

Before I knew what was happening, I saw a blur of yellow cross my gaze. Fluttershy bit down on Dumb Ringer's wrist right above the hoof to the point of nearly breaking skin. Dumb Ringer jerked about, trying to shake her off, "Get off you little rat with wings!"

His words only made her bite harder, making the large stallion wail in pain. Dumb Bell rushed over, pulling and kicking at Fluttershy. For a moment I started to get scared, afraid they were going to seriously hurt Shy, "Shy, just let go!"

"Hey, what's going on over here!?" A familiar stallion's voice rang out, making everypony freeze. Fluttershy reluctantly let go, falling next to me.

"Let's get outta here!" Dumb Ringer yelled, taking to the sky.

"Wait for me!" Dumb Bell pleaded, following after his brother.

"Dad?" I asked, looking up to the familiar rainbow maned stallion.

He just smiled to me before asking worriedly, "You two okay?"

When I nodded, his expression turned to a serious anger, "You two go home, I'm going to report these two!"

"Okay dad..." I said weakly, sitting up.

Without another word, dad was gone, most likely to Cloudsdale town hall. After a moment I looked to Fluttershy, unable to actually look her in the eye. She was pretty banged up, scratches here and there. She looked to me, clearly able to see the tears welling up in my eyes, "Shy, I'm sorry."

"Rainbow?"

I looked to her in shock, it was the first time since we got our cutie marks that she had spoke to me. I was about to say something, but flinched when two hooves were forced to the sides of my mouth, pushing them up into a smile. After I realized she was reenacting my actions from yesterday to try and cheer me up, I instantly broke into laughing. Satisfied, she removed her hooves.

After my laughter finally halted, we fall silent for a moment. I avert my eyes as I say, "Um Shy... Thank you, for protecting me..."

For a moment her eyes go wide, a crimson filling her cheeks. She averts her gaze, trying to hide her face behind her mane, but I giggle as I notice her mouth turned up into a smile.

"Well well, you really can smile!" I teased, turning to face her.

Her cheeks suddenly flared up, her smile vanishing. I felt a tinge of guilt for teasing her, I wanted that smile to last forever. She is my dearest friend, I finally get her to smile, and then it's over just like that. I step over, nuzzling her cheek affectionately, "Please Shy, don't stop smiling."

"I want to take care of you..."

Blinking, I tilted my head and began to rub my ear with my hoof, "Come again?"

"Y-you always protect me Rainbow, I want to take care of you, be by your side like you always are for me." Fluttershy stated, her face successfully tucked behind her mane. I knew how hard it is for Shy to express herself, it must have been taking everything just to tell me this. However, my usual brash self was nowhere to be seen. For some odd reason, I just froze there, my chest filling with warmth and my heart beating rapidly. I just looked to her as she continued, "I... I love you, Rainbow... I wish I was strong as you..."

I have no idea what got into me, suddenly I found myself pulling her into my arms, holding her tightly against me, "I'm only gonna say this once, and if you tell anypony, I'll just deny it. I love you too Shy. You don't have to protect me, because I'll always be right here with you."

All was silent for several moments, I couldn't bring myself to let her go. My hooves remained tightly around her, my nose buried in her flower scented pink mane. Soon I found that she was hugging me as tightly as I was hugging her, followed by her whispering in my ear, "I'm moving to Ponyville... you wont be able to stay with me..."

Clenching my eyes closed, I just hugged her tighter, "We will see about that!"

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

"And that is why I moved to Ponyville." I ended, eying the three cutie mark crusaders.

"Awwww, that was so romantic!" Sweetie Belle chimed, leaning against Apple Bloom as little hearts drifted above her head.

"That's so sweet!" Apple Bloom giggled, sharing in Sweetie Belle's enthusiasm.

Scootaloo just pretended to gag as she retorted, "So sappy, you're just making that up Rainbow Dash! I thought you were awesome! Not a sappy lovey dovey type!"

I merely grunted as I retorted, "Hey twerp! Just because I fell in love, doesn't mean I'm not awesome!"

Suddenly I flinched as a yellow hoof intertwined around mine, followed by soft words, "Yes Scootaloo, one day you will fall in love, and you will understand." Fluttershy gave a warm smile, resting her head on my shoulder. My chest filled with warmth, my heart skipping a beat at her touch.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't force away the warmth that settled in my cheeks. Scootaloo's friends must have noticed, because they all started giggling. Scootaloo just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Scootaloo, lighten' up! Love is fer everypony!" Apple Bloom smiled at her orange pegasi friend.

Scootaloo just grunted, averting her gaze, "Whatever..."

"Hey Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle chimed, moving closer to her.

"Hmm?" Scootaloo asked, turning her head to look to Sweetie Belle, but her eyes widened in shock as her lips were suddenly locked together with her unicorn friends. Scootaloo immediately pulled away, trying to wipe her tongue clean with her hooves, "EEEewwww..."

I just simply rolled my eyes as I stated, "Young love."


End file.
